Star Trek: The Dominion War
- |novels = 5 |year = 2373 - 2375 }} :For the war itself, see Dominion War. The Dominion War is a series of four novels published by Pocket Books in . Set at the beginning of the Dominion War, books 1 and 3 focus on the crew of the attempting to prevent the Dominion from creating an artificial wormhole, whilst books 2 and 4 are novelizations of the seven episode arc that began with and ended with . An anthology entitled Tales of the Dominion War, released in , collected a series of short stories based on the same conflict. Novels # Behind Enemy Lines # # Tunnel Through the Stars # * Tales of the Dominion War Background information *The series made the New York Times bestseller lists in November and December 1998. http://www.nytimes.com/books/98/11/22/bsp/paperfictioncompare.html http://www.nytimes.com/books/98/12/06/bsp/paperfictioncompare.html *While the novels in Star Trek: The Dominion War are novelizations, they also feature additional characters and situations. For instance, Charlie Reynolds, mentioned in , appears in both of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels. Diane Carey commented: "Usually Greg Brodeur and I come up with a second plot novelizations, a framing sequence, or additions to existing scenes. Since we have a couple of hundred-plus pages, we can take the philosophies and problems in the script and expand them, fully exploring ideas, conflict, battle scenes, and other turmoil that can't be addressed in a 54-minute show. For instance, in ''The Dominion War novelizations, we took a minor mention of another captain, somebody Sisko knew and whose tactics he recognized, and we filled out that captain's ship, crew, problems, and relationship with Sisko, then made him useful in Sisko's unfilmed plot with Martok to do some big mischief and turn events in the Federation's favor. We also had Sisko get himself the position as the admiral's adjutant so that he would be in a position to execute this subterfuge. It worked very well, and the other captain and his crew, who died in our subplot, gave the war a touch of reality. People do die. Since nobody of the main story died, we figured somebody ought to''". ( ) *The Kliatt description of the novels was: "The ''Deep Space Nine tale is a novelization of seven different DS9 television shows that chronicle the loss of the Deep Space Nine space station to the combined Cardassian and Dominion forces and its subsequent recapture. The narration follows the liberation efforts of Captain Sisko on the Defiant and Major Kira and Odo back on DS9. The TNG tale is about Captain Picard's mission to destroy an artificial wormhole that the Dominion is building in order to bypass the minefield at the DS9 wormhole. Picard teams up with Ro Laren, the Bajoran deserter from the television series, to mount a commando raid against the artificial wormhole. This four-volume series is exciting and fast-paced''". (Kliatt Young Adult Paperback Book Guide, Volume 33, 1999) External link * cs:Star Trek: The Dominion War de:Der Dominion-Krieg nl:Star Trek: The Dominion War Dominion War, The